The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having excellent shielding and grounding capabilities.
A connector assembly incorporating at least two stacked connectors is commonly used on a mother board for conserving occupied space thereon such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,613 and 5,733,143. Such a connector assembly includes a bracket for supporting the stacked connectors. Each connector has an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals retained in the housing. Each terminal has a mounting tail rearwardly extending beyond the housing for being soldered to the mother board. However, the exposed parts of the terminals are subject to external electromagnetic interference. Each terminal disposed at a high level of the connector assembly has a long vertical portion exposed outside of the housing and is more likely to be adversely affected by interference. In addition, without grounding means between terminals in different rows, cross talk therebetween hinders proper signal transmission. Thus, a connector assembly which can absolve the above problems is desired.